Another Nordic's Story
by trueSailorearth
Summary: You know the Nordics- Iceland, Norway, Finland, Sweeden, and Denmark. But there's one you haven't met in the show. Follow Denmark as he discovers his little sister Greenland.
1. Big Brother

Denmark's POV

As I sail across the open seas, I chug down a mug of scotch.

"Land ho!" I hear the sailor in the crow's nest shout. Looking over the far side of the ship I see a vast land of white.

"We'll port there for tonight men." I shout to all the sailors.

"Damn." I mutter to myself as I walk across the barren, snowy land, "I didn't prepare to endure weather this harsh. I should've brought better snow equipment." Carrying a bow in my hand, I spot movement. I aim, fire, then take down a large animal. As I walk over to claim my meat, I see someone watching me. I walk over to where the person's hiding-and to my surprise I find a small girl with black hair and icy blue eyes. She has darker skin and her clothing is rather thin, considering the weather conditions. She's shivering up a storm.

"Are you lost?" I ask the small girl.

"N-no." She quietly mutters. "T-this is w-where I live."

"Really?" I question her.

"Y-yes." She confirms. "My village isn't far from here."

"One second please," I say. I run over and get the meat I killed-a Caribou. I tie its legs together then sling the animal over my shoulder. I walk back to the little girl, extend my hand to her and say,

"Can you take me to your village?" She nods her head, takes my hand, and begins walking.

Finally, I see a large group of people huddled together, talking. Around them are house structures of ice and animal skins.

"Hello there." I call to all the people. I offer to the group the meat I took down. An elder women stands up and says to me,

"We greatly appreciate the food, young man. For both the food and bringing the girl back." She takes the small girl, turns her to face me and continues. "This is Greenland. As you can see she's a new country. I'm her mentor."

"It's nice to meet you." I say. "I am Denmark." The women nods in respect to me. "Would you like to stay and eat with us?" The women offers.

"I'd love to, but I should be getting back to my men now. We have to set sail again in the morning." I look down, seeing Greenland tugging on my coat.

"Don't go yet." She says in a small and soft voice. I crouch down to be at her level.

"I wish I could stay." I say, rubbing her head. I see tears begin to form in the small girl's eyes.

"Alright, I understand." She says, sadly. I sight, and wipe the tears from her eyes with my gloved hand.

"Maybe I can work something out. I want to protect you…" I say to her, I think to myself for a bit then propose, "And that's what I'll do. Greenland would you like to become a part of my kingdom? I promise to protect you in every way I can." Greenland runs up and hugs me.

"Yes!" She exclaims, then looks up at me with her bright blue eyes and says, "Big brother."


	2. They Grow Up So Fast

Denmark's POV

"You have to keep a firm grip on the rod the entire time." I instruct Greenland as I teach her how to hunt with a spear. With her gloved little hand she pulls down her thick, tan scarf so she can talk.

"Like this?" She asks, squeezing the rod of the spear.

"Yes, that's very good." I praise her with a smile. "Now keep an eye on your target, aim, take a step back and throw!" She throws her little spear and it hit's a rabbit dead-on. "You're getting really good." I smile and rub her hair, that is now up in a high pony tail.

"I wouldn't be any good if it wasn't for you big brother." Greenland says to me with a warm smile. I put her up on my shoulder and say,

"Let's go get your prey."

As Greenland, her Mentor, the tribe, and I sit around a fire eating supper, we all take turns telling stories.

"You know," I say, after telling an old folk lore. "I need to get Norway to come here."

"Who's Norway?" Greenland asks me.

"He's another country. We're a Union right now, meaning we're like a team, so he's technically your other big brother." I explain as plainly as I can to the little country.

"Yay I have another big brother!" The small girl exclaims excitedly, kicking her legs. I stand up and say,

"I thank you all for the food, but I must be off now." Feeling a tug on my coat I look down into the sad face of little Greenland.

"Will you be back soon?" She asks me. I crouch down at her level, give Greenland a hug, and say,

"I'll be back as soon as I can. And I'll bring your big brother Norway along."

"I can't wait to see her." I say as I sail to Greenland's place. Norway, who's standing right next to me says,

"It's been about two years since you last saw her right? Are you sure she'll even remember you?"

"O-of course she will." I stammer.

"In that case, you might want to wash the blood out of your clothes." Norway says. Looking down I see my leather clothing stained with old blood.

"I see it as a good thing that I've been winning everywhere I go." I say. "But, your right- I don't want to traumatize her."

As the boat docks on the snowy shore, I run down and drag Norway along with me. I come to a stop when I see a girl, probably around ten, walking with a couple of freshly killed rabbits. She has long black hair and is wearing a Viking-like outfit; similar to the one I'm currently wearing. I walk up from behind the girl, tap her on the shoulder and ask,

"Excuse me, do you know where I can find little Miss Greenland?" The girl turns to face me, her icy blue eyes all too familiar.

"That would be me." The girl says.


	3. Norway

Greenland's POV

"Yes, that is me." I say, turning around as someone asks for me. To my surprise, I see Denmark and some other man who has blonde hair and blue eyes. Denmark looks as if he's frozen in shock. "So you've finally come back then, Denmark." I say with a straight face. He shakes his head a bit then says,

"I can't believe how much you've grown." I look down at myself, then back at him and reply,

"Yes, I suppose I have grown a bit. I guess I have the success of the Vikings to thank for it."

"It seems your taking a personal liking to the ways of the Vikings." The man says.

"Oh, I've been rude." I say. I take a couple steps towards the man and say, "Hello good sir, I am Greenland."

"Nice to meet you," He says, shaking my hand. "I am Norway."

"Oh, so your big brother Norway." I say. "Denmark mentioned you the last time he was visiting me. I feel a bit ridiculous for being so formal now."

"It's all right." Norway says with a slight smile. He points to Denmark with his thumb then continues, "You can blame this idiot for not brining me to meet you earlier. But he has told me a lot about you-glad to finally meet you, Greenland."

"So what brings you two to my region of the world?" I ask my brothers.

"Well me were on our way to meet up with our friend Sweden. I guess he's been acquainted with a Country by the name of Finland." Norway says.

"Yeah then we're gonna invade Scotland-" Denmark says, but is cut off as Norway slaps his hand over big brother's mouth.

They're going on another raid, I think to myself, this may be my only chance.

"Let me come with," I say.

"Huh?" Denmark looks at me, with more shock than before.

"I can help with the raid. Let me come with and help you guys out." I say.

"Sure, why not." Norway says.

"But-" Denmark begins to protest, but Norway cuts him off.

"As long as you can pull your own weight I don't see an issue with you coming, Greenland."

"Great." I Say. "My village is about a day hike away, but about a couple hours if we take your boat. I just need to get a couple things."

"I thought the village was just over here?" Denmark asks as Norway leads us back to their boat.

"It was," I say, "But one day I went out exploring, and found much greener land. The fishing is more active and the pasture is better, too."

"Oh, that's good." Denmark says.

After sailing for a couple of hours, we reach my village. I grab some extra clothing, and my weapon.

"Ready." I say as I run back over to Norway and Denmark.

"Can I see that?" Norway asks, pointing to my weapon.

"Sure." I say. He takes it by the white metal rod. On one end is a double-edged black battle axe that's blades are silver. On the other end is a silver spear point under another black spear point. Tied around the rod is a fat strip of green cloth.

"Impressive," Norway comments as he swings it around, "Did you make it yourself?"

"Indeed I did." I say with Pride. "I had the village black smith show me a few things. Then he was kind enough to give me the tools and supplies needed to make it."

"Heh, it's cooler than Denmark's battle axe, I'll give you that." Norway says.

"HEY!" Denmark yells in offense.

As we start heading out into the Ocean Norway says,

"Before we head for Scotland we have to meet up with the others." Norway says.

"Who all and where?" I ask.

"Sweden, Finland, and your other brother-who's just barely older than you-Iceland."


	4. White Cloak

Greenland's POV

I wake up to a bright starry sky. I rub my eyes, and sitting up say aloud to myself,

"I must've been out half the day." I stand up and see Norway sitting on a bench near me. I go to talk to him-but then looking at my brother's face I see he's asleep. I walk to the front of the boat, and stand next to Denmark….who's drinking.

"Good to see your awake." He says, quickly whipping his mouth then slinging his arm around my shoulders. I wave the stink away from my face then say to my other brother,

"You might want to lay off the alcohol."

"Oh, right." Denmark responds, rubbing the back of his head. He looks up at the sky then says, "The stars sure are bright tonight."

"Yes, they are." I agree, slightly blushing. Then, hastily, I think to myself, what the heck am I doing?

"Well, I'm gonna hit the sack. Night Gre." Denmark says, walking to the back of the ship. I look at the sky a bit more, then let out a sigh and say to myself,

"Might as well get a bit more rest." Heading back to my seeping sack, I see that Denmark has laid Norway next to him, and they are now sleeping next to each other. I shrug it off and fall asleep in my own sack.

***Dream Sequence***

"It's sure been a while since Denmark last visited." My new Boss says as I practice my aim.

"I'm sure he'll visit soon. With all the Viking raids he's been conducting, I'm sure Denmark just has a full schedule."

"Just be careful," He says after a while.

"I won't die easy-I'm not a country, but close enough." I say. "Next time he comes, I want to go with him. I want to be a part of the Viking voyages."

"Don't be ridiculous, he'd never allow it."

"Don't overestimate his judgment." I chuckle.

As we step onto land Norway says,

"Iceland should be somewhere near…" Not long after he says that a boy, probably about my age, with white hair and violet eyes comes running up.

"Hello Norway, Denmark." He says, with a straight face.

"Iceland," Norway addresses the boy. He takes my wrist and walks me in front of the boy. "This is Greenland. I guess you can consider her a distant sister of yours."

"Nice to meet you, Iceland." I say, stretching out my fingerless, tan gloved hand.

"A pleasure." He says back.

"Well, lets get going." Denmark says.

"So where are we going?" Iceland asks as we sail on the open water.

"Scotland." I answer him.

"Great, another raid." He says sarcastically, waving his finger in a circle.

"Well I can't wait." I say, tugging on my white cloak. Iceland takes a look at my cloak then asks,

"White? Why's it white? It's….unusual."

"You'll see." I say, a grin stretching across my face.

"Land!" I hear someone shout. I quickly wake up. I jump right onto my feet, grab my weapon, and jump off the side of the ship. After running on the land for a bit, I slow down to a slow walk. The second I hear someone coming I drop into the snow.

Iceland's POV

Board, I walk around the land, blanketed in winter snow. I see Greenland fall face-down into the snow. Her white cloak blends into the snow and the fur brimming the hood almost looks like a small animal. Not long after a guy with red hair and lighter skin comes stalking up to the disguised Greenland. As soon as he gets close enough Greenland jump up, and forces him against a tree with her weapon.

"Ah, I see now." I say to myself. "That's useful camouflage."

"How boring," I hear Denmark say.

"There isn't much to be found here." Norway says. I see the two heading back onto the ship.

"Greenland, c'mon. We're heading off." Denmark shouts. Soon the black haired girl jumps back on the ship.

"Coming?" She asks, looking down at me and offering her hand. I take it and she hauls me back up quick as wind.

Narration:

After that Greenland, Norway, and Denmark went on another couple of raids. They met up with Sweden and Finland soon after.

Norway and Denmark couldn't take Sweden and Finland's relationship seriously-which annoyed the Viking.

Iceland continued tagging along, not pulling his weight what so ever, and ate what the others caught.

Deciding to take a little break, the merry little band of terrors went over to Denmark's house.

(Greenland still doesn't realize that Denmark's union with Norway means that they're together…)

Greenland's POV

"My favorite's the Ledged of the Mother of the Sea." I say to the group.

"I think I know that one." Denmark says. All of the sudden, I hear someone say,

"Hello, kind Norsemen." Looking over, I see a man with sleek, short brown hair. He's wearing a black robe… or is it a dress?

"What the…?" Norway says.

"I got it." Denmark says, standing up with his Battle Axe in hand.

"Violence is a grave sin." The man says, holding his hand out at Denmark. The rest of us rise and stand by Denmark.

"Why are you here?" I ask the man.

"I am here to tell you of a great, life saving life style." He responds. "It is a religion. A religion where everybody is protected after they pass. Everyone is accepted by it, too. Every Sunday we drink blood and feat on flesh in honor of our fallen savior."

"B-blood?" Finland questions.

"Flesh?" I question, a bit disturbed.

"No worries-it's just wine and cracker that represent blood and flesh."

"Wait-" Denmark pipes up, "Your saying we get alcohol, FREE alcohol every Sunday for the rest of our lives?"

"Yes." The man says.

"Count me in!" Denmark shouts, clapping his hands and raising his arms above his head. I shake my head.

"C'mon Denmark, really?" Norway questions him.

"You will be provided with funding." The man adds in.

"Group huddle." Norway says. We all, minus Denmark, walk a little ways off and huddle.

"We can get free money!" I exclaim.

"I know, sounds good to me." Norway says.

"Sure, sure, but isn't that gonna go towards the construction of churches and what not?" Sweden puts in.

"True, but who'll manage that?" Norway adds in. We nod, then walk back over.

"Alright, we're in." Norway says.

"Alleluia!" I shout-trying to be convincing.

**The next night….**

As I walk back to the Long House, three dozen fish stabbed onto my spear rod, r rub my tired eyes. As I reach blindly out to open the door, I only feel solid brick. Opening my eyes, I find myself looking up at a giant church.

"….what?!" I shout aloud.

Narration:

So our friends didn't get the money they were hoping for, and the churches were built. The spread of Christianity through Norse land brought a close to the Viking era.

…After all that, however, Iceland remains a part of Norway as Greenland does Denmark.

But we all know Iceland becomes independent before Greenland-she has to put up with Denmark for a LONG time.

**Well, that's it for the Viking part of our story. However, if you want more Viking action, request a certain event/raid and I might write about it.**

…**..Who knows what's next? ^w^**


	5. Crown

**It's now the mid 1300's. Denmark, Norway, and Sweden stand on their own as powerful world nations. Finland remains a part of Sweden, and Iceland and Greenland are still** **territories under the Denmark-Norway Union.**

**To know: In Sweden, the King is elected by a council of aristocrats; this gives the monarch great power. However, if the council's position of authority was threatened, they'd dethroned the king. King Magnus Eriksson lost his power struggle and was stripped of his crown. After a rebellion, and with help from Germany, King Albert of Mecklenburg was crowned king of Sweden. Germany then had a strong hold over Swedish government. However, after not too long the situation with the new ruler became shifty, and Sweden then turned to the Queen of Denmark and Norway, Margareta, for help. With help from Denmark, Sweden was able to take down King Albert.**

**Following this, in 1397, in the town of Kalmar on Sweden's East coast, a union between Sweden, Denmark, and Norway was formed. All three countries were to be under rule of King Erik of Pomerania, a relative of Queen Margareta. **

**Under this union, it was decided that the monarch had to be Danish.**

Greenland's POV

"Hurry up and finish setting the tableware." Norway calls to Iceland and I from the kitchen. "Denmark's going to be back any second now. He's been working really hard all week so he at least deserves to come back home to a nice dinner."

"One spot left." I say, finishing up the arrangement.

"Finally done." Iceland says. We look at each other with a little smile of pride. We both go to the kitchen to see if Norway needs any help.

"Are Finland and Sweden back yet?" He asks us as we enter. Just as he asks the two walk in. Finland's holding a deer skin sac.

"Here we are!" Finland chimes cheerfully.

"Is that his present?" Norway asks, pointing to the sac in his hands.

"Yes, I believe we got just the thing too!"

"Good, just go hide it on his seat." Finland goes and sets the sac on Denmark's seat; which is (but of course) at the head of the table. Finland helps Norway set out all the food, and Sweden, Iceland, and I stand behind our seats. Not too long after everything's set and ready, we hear heavy footsteps heading toward the kitchen. Denmark comes in sight; his eyes are half-lidded and he's quietly muttering to himself, rubbing his neck.

"Welcome back!" All of us, minus Sweden, not quite yell but don't just plainly say. Sweden then follows with,

"Have a seat." Norway pulls out his seat for him, and not seeing the sac Denmark sits right down. Feeling whatever the bag contains he jumps right up.

"Ouch!" He exclaims, rubbing his butt.

"Are you alright?" I ask, barely moving from my spot.

"I hope you didn't break the gift." Sweden retorts. Denmark flashes his glare towards him almost giving….. a glare? It breaks quickly and my oldest brother grabs the sack off the seat.

"You guys got me something?" he asks, starting to open the sac.

"Yes well we know that you're doing a very good job in managing all of our homes, but didn't have anything to symbolize your station." Norway says.

"So we thought this would make the job a bit more fun." I conclude. All traces of his long, tired face vanish and are replaced with excitement and pure happiness as he holds in his hands his very own king's crown.

"We all chipped in to get you something to-suit your tastes." Norway adds as Denmark awes over his gift. Norway takes it lightly from him and as if in ceremony places it on top of Denmark's head.

"T-thank you so much!" he says, jumping up and down, then hugs Norway tightly. He then comes around and kneels down and hugs Iceland. Then Denmark picks me up and hugs me spinning in circles. He gives Finland a little one-arm hug and gives Sweden no more than an uncomfortable, firm hand shake.

_'I'm going to have to find out their deal later….' I think to myself. _My eldest brother skips back to his seat then sits down.

The rest of the night he makes bad king jokes and puns.

And little did we know that gift was probably the worst thing we could have done.

**HEHEHE CLIFF HANGER!**

**I FEEL SO BAD THAT I TOOK SO LONG WITH THIS CHAPTER! ITS SUMMER NOW SO UPDATES WILL BE MORE FREQUENT- I SWEAR ON MY SOUL!**

**ANYWAYS I DO WISH I COULD PUT THE FAROH ISLANDS IN THIS MORE, BUT I DON'T HAVE A DESIGN FOR HIM/HER!**

**SO LITTLE CONTEST FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO DO! IF YOU WANT YOUR VERSION/DESIGN OF FRAROH ISLANDS IN THIS STORY TYPE IN THAT LITTLE COMMENT BOX BELOW:**

**HIS/HER LOOKS (HAIR, SKIN EYES, E.C.T.)**

**PERSONALITY**

**GENDER**

**FOR THE CONTEST (AS IN HOW TO WIN):**

**TELL ME WHAT GREENLAND'S VIKING CLOTHES AND WEAPON WAS, AS WELL AS THE COUNTRY SHE ATTACKED (THAT I MENTIONED IN THIS STORY). FIRST TO COMMENT CORRECTLY WINS.**


End file.
